


and it doesn’t stop

by glassplanet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Sapphic, Women Loving Women, hi everyone i’m gay!! i’m a big ol lesbian. i wrote this in like half an hour, shaladins stay off my lawn!, voltron femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassplanet/pseuds/glassplanet
Summary: Shay and Nyma smooch!





	and it doesn’t stop

**Author's Note:**

> it’s me arbor letkeithinfodump on tumblr dot com back at it AGAIN with the gay shit

Nyma smelled like too much cologne, and unexplored possibilities. Shay smelled like a garden, sweet flowers and hard work. They were close to each other now, and getting closer every second. Their lips were puckered, eyes were closed. Shay couldn’t see, but she knew Nyma had that confident air around her, like she’d done this a million times before. The confident air she always had, the one Shay had found so very endearing. Nyma couldn’t see either, but she knew that Shay was determined. Determined to do this, to feel this, even if she was apprehensive. Nyma admired her determination.

Their heads tilted as they neared each other, but they tilted in the same direction. Their noses crashed into each other.

Shay pulled back quickly. “Oh, no, Nyma, I’m so sorry—“ Shay was interrupted by a fond chuckle and Nyma taking her face into her hands.

“You’re so cute,” Nyma said, and before Shay even had time to close her eyes again, their lips met.

If light was an emotion, Shay guessed this was what it would feel like. Surprise, and happiness, explosions of it. If dark was an emotion, Shay guessed it would be what she felt next. Something heavy, deep within her. Something comforting that she couldn’t find the words to describe yet. Something that felt familiar, somehow. Something she didn’t want to stop feeling. She didn’t stop feeling it, even as the kiss ended.

“So,” said Nyma, as she pulled away, “How was that?” She asked, even though Shay was completely sure she knew exactly what the answer was.

“It was wonderful.”

“Nice,” Nyma smiled, seeming proud of herself.

“Would— Would it be okay if we did that again?”

“More than.”

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m gay


End file.
